Terror of the Teenage Werewolf
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: Sequel to An Australian Werewolf in america! Months after the nightmare, Numbuh 4 tries to forget the incident, but with Cree a werewolf, they have troubles more than they can comprehand, and what happens when Father makes a new weapon...?
1. A few months later

I do not own KND, Walburton does...lucky bastard...

Numbuh 4 woke up with a start, sweating. He had been doing this for several weeks, having the same nightmare. He would be running, but he couldn't out run the creature, and before it would catch him, he would wake up, and then couldn't go back to sleep, making him aggitated. Because of this, he had been yelling at his friends. When they asked what was wrong, he would either grunt of scream at them that it wasn't any of their business. The others soon thought it would be better if they just left him alone, and Numbuh 4 soon became silent and distant most of the time.

He looked out the window and saw the full moon. God, how he hated the moon, it reminded him of how it would turn him into a blood thirsty creature that almost killed his friends. But that was all in the past! The wolf that bit Numbuh 4 was dead, and everything was back to normal. Suddenly, there was a loud howl from the darkness. Numbuh 4s heart started beating faster. He was scared, like something was looking at him.

Soon, the sun came up, and Numbuh 4 groaned. He almost crawled downstairs, getting stares from his friends. "Hey Numbuh 4," Numbuh 2 said.

Numbuh 4 grunted and grabbed a box of cereal. He poured himself some, and had to hold his head to keep it up.

"Numbuh 4, we're starting to get worried about you," Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 4 glared at him and ate some cereal.

"We're not going to stop asking until you tell us whats wrong!"Numbuh 5 exclaimed. Numbuh 4 forced himself to eat some more.

"Tell us Numbuh 4! Now!" Numbuh 1 shouted. Numbuh 4 stabbed his bowl with his spoon, cracking it in half.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT OKAY! MAYBE YOU GUYS SHOULD LEARN TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND BACK OFF!" He screamed at them, and stompted out of the room, leaving his stunned friends behind.

When he got up to his room, he punched the punching bag so hard, it broke off it's chain and bounced off the ropes of his ring. He sat on the floor.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He muttered. "Numbuh 4?"Came a voice from behind him. He turned and saw Numbuh 3 standing there.

"What do you want?" He growled. She sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I could be better," He said.

"You've been a little cranky lately, do you want to talk about it?" She asked. Numbuh 4 shook his head.

"Not now, maybe later," He said. He suddely felt Numbuh 3s arm around him, hugging him.

"Just remember, I'm here for you, 'kay?" She asked, and left. Numbuh 4 was blushing at this point, and he smiled. He laid down and stared at his cieling, about to fall asleep, when there was a large explosion. He immediatley darted to his feet and ran to the room, where a large ship was located. The glass opened and Cree jumped out, carrying her double sided weapon.

"Hey there you little snot nosed brats," She hissed.

"Hello Cree, haven't seen you in a while, still too embarresed to fight us after that one time?" Numbuh 5 asked. Cree growled and the armor around her head retracted.

"No, I've just been...training," She said ominously. Numbuh 5 jumped into the air and was about to kick her Older sister, but when she did, she was gone.

"What?" She asked, and was suddenly picked up from behind and threw her into the wall. She groaned and looked up. "Man, how'd she get so fast!" She exclaimed.

"Like I said, I've been training!"She exclaimed. Numbuh 2 shot her with a T.O.Y.S, and wrapped her up. She rolled her eyes and moved her arms out, snapping the cord in half! She then jumped into the air and landed right in front of Numbuh 2. She took the weapon and smacked him in the head with it. She then back flipped just as Numbuh 1 would've hit her with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., and as she was coming down, and hit him in the top of the head with the weapon, knocking him out.

She reached behind her and crushed the T.H.U.M.P..E.R. Numbuh 3 was using. She then picked her up and slammed her into the ground. She slammed her foot in the ground, knocking a decent sized chunk of wood out of the ground. She caught it in mid air and threw it at numbuh 4, knocking him down. She looked around at the fallen operitives. "

Ha! And that was just a taste of my power! I'll be back to finish you off soon!" She shouted, and got back into the ship, and flew away. The other woke up soon after.

"Man what was that!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"She's gotten so strong..." Numbuh 3 said.

"And fast!" Numbuh 5 shouted.

"What'll we do Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"I don't know, but if we're going to be able to defeat Cree like this, we might need to train too,"He said, and they all went to the training room.

-----------------------------

Meanwhile, with Cree and Father, she stood in front of Fathers Chair, looking at him. "Did you attack the kids?"He asked.

"Yes, the children of Sector V have witnessed my new speed and strength first hand," She said.

"Excellent, and the weapon will soon be completed, then, the attack will begin," He said, and started laughing, followed by Cree.

The first Chapter to the sequel. Hope you enjoyed it. Will the kids beat Cree, with her new strength and speed? And whats this weapon Father's talking about? Read and You'll find out! Review, no flames, and I'll update!


	2. Frights, fights and Wolf Filled Nights

Still don't own it, but the plot, which I thought of, I do!

Numbuh 1 shouted angrily as he pounced at The robot. It suddenly spun around and caught the boy in it's grip, chuckling as 2 burning red eyes were seen. Suddenly they went dark as it limped. Numbuh 1 fell out of it's grasp, then got up, dusting himself off and growling. "Well, I'm afraid to say if we can't beat a test robot we're not going to have any chance of Beating Cree," he said, shaking his head. It had been well over a month since they tried beating Cree, and still no luck on the training thing.

Numbuh 5 got up, groaning. "Numbuh 5 just don't understand it, how could Cree get so good in such a small amount of time?"

"I don't know, but with Father, I guess anything is possible," Numbuh 2 said, prying himself from the wall.

"Okay, we'll continue the training lesson tommorow, we won't need Hippy hop Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 said, walking past the massive robot rabbit as it sagged in disappointment while the cockpit opened and Numbuh 3 jumped out, walking behind him.

"Hey, wait a moment, where's Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 1 asked, looking around.

"You know, Numbuh 5 hasn't seen him in a while," Numbuh 5 mentioned, remembering the last time she saw him.

"Oh he went to sleep!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed, smiling.

"And you didn't tell us why?"

"He didn't wanted to be bothered, after the fight with Cree he started acting really weird and went to take a nap!"

"Okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check on him I guess."

They all went up to their friends room, seeing him asleep. They all walked away quietly, but little did the know, Numbuh 4 was not having pleaseant Dreams...

_**Numbuh 4's dream**_

He looked around in fright. The entire area he was standing in was pitch black, a low growl was all he heard. A little speck of red appeared as his feet, and widened, shroudding the entire area and he almost screamed in terror.

Blood.

There seemed to be blood everywhere. Bodies were at his feet, all of them obviously dead. He choked out a sob. "Numbuh 1? Numbuh 2? Guys? Anyone?" He walked forward and looked at the body in front of him.

Numbuh 3.

He gasped and fell to his knees, a tear falling down his cheek. Suddenly, a hand clamped on his shoulder and he turned around to see Cree, standing there with a malicious look on her face.

"And to think..." Her Face began to grow hair like a wolf. "This is all your fault!" Her face had all but changed to that of a wolf. She howled and clamped her jaws on him.

**_End of Nightmare_**

He woke up screaming, looking down and seeing he was alone thankfully. He moaned as he fell down again. "I hate nightmares..." he mumbled in his hands.

"Yeah me too." Said a voice next to him.

He yelped and jumped to the side, seeing how it was. "Numbuh 3? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you moving a lot in your sleep, so I decided to come up and see if you were okay!" she exclaimed, smiling and cocking her head.

He growled and blushed, looking away and clenching his fists tightly."I'm fine! I don't need your cruddy help! Why don't you just go but out and play with your Rainbow Dorkies!" He shouted, blocking out the words he was saying in anger.

He turned and saw tears in her eyes. His guilt rose. "Numbuh 3, I'm--"

"Oh be quiet Numbuh 4! I was just trying to help! Well fine! I'll leave you alone! See if I care!" She screamed and ran out of the room, tears falling.

He growled and laid back down, rubbing his temples and laying his hands to the side afterwords. "Great, what else could happen?"

A figur watched from the branch, laughing quietly to itself and its red eyes gleamed. "So many things you little brat, so many things..." With that, it backflipped off the branch and vanished into the night.

-----------------------------

Father watched the monitors in front of him, watching the scene of Numbuh 3 and 4 end. He chuckled darkly as a butler walked into the room, arms behind him and looking bored. "Sir, the technicians would like to you see, they said something about the weapon being complete, they would like to discuss the propeties and workings of it with you right away..." He droned.

Father stood up, smiling under his dark shroud. "Perfect," He began walking out of the room, when he turned to his butler "oh, and while I'm gone, clean up a little why don't you?"

"Right away sir," He said bowing. Father then left the room. The butler stood there, eye's shifting back and forth a second later, then suddenly split in half!

But his bottom half and his upper half had legs growing out of his chest. A small pait f hands threw the old man costumes off, revealing, of course, one of the kids next door operitives. One of them, wearing a small colonder on his head and a pair of sweatbands on his wrists, known as Numbuh 645 looked around as his partner, a girl with short brown hair, a bucket and a Rainbow Monkeys shirt hopped out of the bottom, she was Numbuh 798.

She rubbed her shoulders. "Man, you _really_ need to lose weight..." She moaned as she rubbed her sore spots. He glared at her and jumped onto his chair, typing something into his computer. A large screen filled with information appeared before them as Numbuh 798 looked over his right shoulder. He looked through the complicated words with ease, proud to be the smarter one of his sector. He gasped as he read the last part and backed away a little in surprise.

"No way..."

"What?"

"Fathers gonna..." He sighed in exasperation, "If you want to know what he's gonna do you better stop breathing over my shoulder!" He shouted.

She blinked, a few feet away since she backed away in fright when he did. She paled. "Ummmm, Johny, I'm over here..."

He blinked, his eyes dilated and he paled as he looked to the side very slowly to see the enraged face of Father. "Didn't your parents ever tell you to ever respect other property!" He screamed and blasted the boy with a fireball. He screamed and scrambled out of the way, his partner close behind him as Father chased them.

---------------------------------

Numbuh 4 walked into the main room, seeing all his friends around, watching TV. He sadly sat between Numbuh 1 and 5, eyes drooping occasionaly. Numbuh 1 looked at him, worried. "Numbuh 4? Are you okay? You don't look so good," He said.

Numbuh 4 could only grunt as he watched the cartoons in front of him. Without warning, the screen was filled with static, and in it's place was Numbuh 362. "Sector V! Come in, do you read me?"

"Yes Commander! What seems to be the trouble!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

"Numbuhs 645 and 798 were infiltrating fathers Fortress trying to see what he was planing this time, but when they did find out, Father found them and we lost the connection. Seeing as your Sector is the closest to his mansion, we want you lot to go and see where they are and rescue them!" She exclaimed.

"Yes Commander! We'll get right on it!" The screen blanked out. "Okay Gang you Heard her! Let's move out!"

They arrived but an hour later, holding their weapons close to them. "Okay gang, remember, get in, grab the commrads and get out!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, sneaking around the corner and into a window.

The full moon shined above them, and they would soon find out that that was NOT a good thing...

After a few minutes of searching aimlessly, they finally found a large dungeon with the two Operatives chained on the wall with Father in front of them, smirking and crossing his dark arms. "Yes...I believe you two brats will be the perfect subjects for our tests.. " He pulled out a large syringe filled with glowing yellow liquid.

"You'll never get away with this father! The others will stop you!" 645 shouted, before screaming as the needle was shoved into his arm and then into 798, making her whimper.

"I don't care, soon all will fall into place and the Kids Next Door will no longer be a bother to me..."

The Kids watched as Father laughed Maliciously. "Huh, Brats invading Fathers Privacy? That's not a good thing now is it childern?" Cree asked from behind them, making them scream and Catching Fathers attention.

"Huh, more brats..." he looked out the window and laughed. "I would fight you myself...but Cree has that covered..." He made a fireball in his hand and threw it at the roof, making it collapse and have the moonlit shine through.

She laughed loudly as the Moolin hit her Battle Ready armor, making it glow almost. She closed her eyes and re opened them, revealing they had turned blood red.

She dropped on all fours and grinned, showing her teeth were sharpening. Brown fur was sprouting throughout her body, appaearing between the cracks and joints of the armor. Her legs thinned out and bent back like that of a wolfs. Her face grew out with brown hair covering it. Her ears pointed as a tail appeared from her behind.

The kids gasped and took as step back, Numbuh 4 hyperventaling in terror.

Without warning, Cree pounced.

Well, the secrets out, but what was the stuff Father injected into Numbuh 645 and 798, and what's this weapon he's still talking about? Will they be able to beat the were-Cree? Or will they be eaten alive? Find out next time!


	3. Living the nightmare

Would I be writing stories about it if I owned it? WOULD I!

"SCATTER!" Numbuh 1 screamed to his comrades as the werewolf lunged into the air, drool slipping out from the cracks in her teeth. She landed with a heavy thud as they all rolled out of the way, looking at all sides as she snarled maliciously.

"You know, of all the things I should have seen this one coming of all things..." Numbuh 1 said, holding his weapon up defensively.

"Yeah, since Numbuh 4 attacked her in his werewolf...oh..." Numbuh 2 said, glacing back at his friend who was staring at Cree in horror.

_'My dream..._' He thought, _'This is just like my dream!'_

The Cree wolf looked around, anger clouding her vision as she stared her lunch down. She growled and without a second thought dashed to the side and plowed right into Numbuh 1, smashing through his weapon on contact and throwing him back into the wall. She almost grinned as she got in the position to pouce. Just as she was about to jump into the air, a yo-yo wrapped around her right leg, causing her to stop in mid air and land on her chest with a thud. She turned her head to see Numbuh 2 with his _T.O.Y.S_ gun in his hand, looking surprised at what he had just done.

She stood up and yanked her leg forward, making Numbuh 2 fly forward, snapping the cord and flinging him into the wall next to his commander, groaning in pain as he dropped his weapon. She growled, stopping in short moments to make it seem she was laughing. She turned to Numbuh 3, eyes intensifying. She squeeled in terror and took a step back, accidently tripping over his own feet and landed on her backside as Cree stalked forward. She was about to pounce, when suddenly a pebble from the ceiling hit her from the side.

Snarling, she whipped to the side to see her little sister. Not losing her cool attitude, Numbuh 5 got in a pose and waved 2 fingers, signaling for her to attack.

That's just what she did.

As soon as she waved, Cree leaped into the air, her front paws stretched out to slice her sister to ribbons. Numbuh 5 was surprised at her speed, but shook her head and jumped into the air at the last minute. Cree flashed under her, missing her by an inch. She grabbed her tail suddenly and pulled her out with amazing strength. Still in the air. She spun her in the air and slammed her into the wall next to her. She fell to the ground, whimpering as Numbuh 5 landed on her feet and adjusted her hat.

"Heh, too easy.." She began to walk away, when Cree jumped to her paws and snatched the back of her shirt in between her jaws. She screamed and was suddenly flung to the side and knocked out on contact with a pillar. She growled and turned back to Numbuh 3 and 4. She was still on her back, crawling backwards in terror and whimpering.

Cree grinned in sadistic glee. She pounced at her, making the young girl scream...

...When suddenly Numbuh 4 jumped in front of her and counted with a wicked upper punch, making the wolf howl and fly backwards, hitting the ground with a huge boom. She got up, snarling as Numbuh 4 bounced around, as if about to box.

"Let's go ya cruddy teen...wolf...thing!" He shouted, throwing a few punches.

She growled and dashed at him. With a battle cry, he dashed at her. She sliced him with his claw, but he ignored the pain and reacted with a punch, knocking her off to the side and jumped on her.

She howled and attempted to buck him off, causing him to grab the hairs on her back to keep on. Suddenly, she stopped and he grinned. Her head suddenly twisted around at a unatural angle and grinned at him, making him let go of her hair in shock as she grabbed the front of his hoodie and slammed him on the ground in front of her. She grinned again as her head bent back to the normal state and was about to clamp her jaws on his neck.

That is, if a small speck of light didn't stop her in mid chomp. She looked up and growled in confusion. Suddenly, two large head lights appeared over the hole father made. A second later, about 10 Kids Next Door Agents, including Numbuh 86 and surprsingly enough, 362 dropped from it.

"Sector V!" 362 screamed, looking around in shock. "What happened here!"

Numbuh 1, who had woken up when the lights turned on, groaned and rubbed his head. "It's a long story chief, get them!" He shouted, pointing to the knocked out opertives on the walls. They nodded and went to work.

Cree growled and swiped her claw at the two operitives she was facing. She reduced their weapons to splinters and went clattering to the side, growling as she stalked the two she faced, her havy feet making a large booming sound as she moved closer. Suddenly a large beam shot from the side and hit her side, revealing the two operatives she missed holding up two guns and continously blasting her.

Numbuh 362 managed to get to get 645 and 798 off the wall and held them over her shoulders. "Sector V! Everyone else! We got the prisoners! Let's move out!" She screamed and ran to the ship. After they unloaded a few rounds on her, they all backed away and into the ship. It started and they all zoomed away.

Cree got up and snarled loudly, about to jump after them, but Father meerly walked over to her and rubbed her behind the ears, making her growl affectionatly. He looked at the disappearing ship...then laughed insanely.

---------------------------------

"Someone! Get me a status on them! You! She looks uncomfortable! Fluff her pillow! YOU! GET ME A GRAPE SODA!" numbuh 86 screamed. A boy suddenly appeared and gave her a can. She sipped it, spit it out and chucked it at his head. "THIS IS CHERRY! I WANTED GRAPE!"

The others stared. Numbuh 2 shuddered. "She scares me..."

"She scares everyone Numbuh 2..." Numbuh 5 said, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "She scares everyone..."

Everyone was currently in the Medication room in the Kids next door Moon base. Kids sucrried everywhere to help 645 and 798 with whatever ailmants Father did to them.

"Well 86? Any news?" 362 asked, walking up to them.

Numbuh 86 sighed and looked confused. "Well chief, it's weird. We know father put something in them...but we can't find anything! Their status's are normal, theier heart rates fine and everything is okay with them...it's just...well, we don't know..."

Numbuh 362 nodded at this and turned to Sector V. She gave them a stern look. "Okay you five, you have some explaining to do..."

Numbuh 1 sighed tiredly and began to explain the story of Numbuh 4's tale of being a werewolf. Infecting Cree, going on a rampage, and leaving the KND. How he killed the wolf and thought all that went back to the normal.

Numbuh 362 nodded slowly at this and slowly stood up from where she was sitting. "That was interesting..." She muttered. "But it just gives us all the more reason to keep our guard up now. Fathers forces are increasing and now with the information of a beast, a _werewolf_ nonetheless. This just shows that more is yet to come...Thank you for all your assistance Sector V. You may return to your base." They all saluted and walked away.

She walked back over and sighed. "Okay Numbuh 86, I think that's it for the night, let's turn in." She stretched and yawned, walking out the door. "I'm bushed."

"Yes Chief." She wrote something down and walked back after her commander.

Soon, the room was clear of any kids. All that was left were the two sleeping operitives. Suddenly, 798 began to moan and twist in her sleep. Soon, she stopped and opened her eyes...

But they weren't normal...

They were bright green with slits for pupils...

----------------------------------------

Numbuh 4 sighed as he looked up at the moon once more in his room. He turned and walked back to the bed, when he stopped and thought for a moment. He walked past the blanket and pillows and stright for the door. He walked down the hallway to Numbuh 3s room. He walked in and sighed. "Kuki?" He called out.

"Yes?" Came her cheery voice from right behind him, making him scream and Jump in surprise. She giggled.

"Don't do that!" He scolded, then sighed and turned to her. "Numbuh 3, I came here to...apologize..." he said, letting his feeling for her get the best of him. "I know you were trying to help me and all but...yeah..."

"Aww Numbuh 4!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly, making him blush. "No need to be sorry! There was a lot of things going on! I would be mad too if I found out I did something to the teenager we're always fighting to make her stronger and faster, not to mention a creture that could bite though us like a twig!"

Numbuh 4 blinked and growled. "Thanks...I think."

She giggled again and let him go. "No problem Wally. Now go get some sleep." She yawned and walked back to the Massive Rainbow Monkey Bed.

He grinned and walked out, punching the air in exitement. This was Great! He patched things up with Numbuh 3 and everything! He thought things could get better from there on.

Funny how wrong one kid could be huh?

Well that's it for this chapter, I know it's short but I was running out of ideas. So once more, reveiw, no flames and I'll update!


End file.
